1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparel apparatus and, more specifically, to a stackable extension sleeve for a coat hanger. The stackable extension sleeve is comprised of a unitary body having a curvilinear top surface sloping down from a central aperture with a back wall extending to the base of the opposing ends and a front triangular-shaped skirt having a slot in communication with said aperture. The bottom edge of the extension sleeve forms a horizontal perimeter whereby the extension sleeve can stand unaided and stacked one upon another.
The present invention also provides for additional elements in the form of means for positioning the extension sleeve on a coat hanger and means for aiding in the retention of a garment once placed on said extension sleeve.
Serving as means for positioning the extension sleeve, the present invention provides a plurality of wedge-like projections depending from the underside of the top surface having a wedge bottom surface with the opposing ends angularly displaced. In the preferred embodiment, the angularity extends to its deepest point toward the back wall causing the sleeve back wall to substantially engage the provided hanger. Additionally, the plurality of wedges can be formed with the deepest end toward the front wall or by reversing every other wedge-angularity would essentially cause the coat hanger to reside between the sleeve's front and back wall.
In lieu of or in addition to, the present invention provides for aiding in the retention of a garment once placed on said extension sleeve by incorporating a frictional material covering the top surface in whole or in part thereby preventing casual displacement of the garment when place over the extension sleeve and user provided hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other sleeve-like devices designed for coat hangers. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 779,062 issued to Beatty on Jan. 5, 1905.
Another patent was issued to Batts on Dec. 24, 1929 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,566. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,839 was issued to McFall on Jul. 18, 1944 and still yet another was issued on May 6, 1947 to Samann as U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,101.
Another patent was issued to Landers on Jan. 26, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,224. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,447 was issued to Felton on Jan. 31, 1967. Another was issued to Tymoszek on Apr. 30, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,609 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 21, 1987 to Nash as U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,997.
Another patent was issued to Murphy et al. on Feb. 21, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,835. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,362 was issued to Silverman on Feb. 17, 1998. Another was issued to Murray on Jan. 11, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,620 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 31, 2002 to McCool as U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,636.
Another patent was issued to Bastani, et al. on Dec. 18, 1995 as CA2,126,139 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 29, 2003 to Ball as U.K. Patent No. GB2387952.